An electromagnetic valve with pressure control function according to the generic type proceeds from DE 40 28 447 A1. This electromagnetic valve combines the functions of hydraulic control between a brake pressure transmitter and a wheel brake with control of the system pressure in the sense of a hydraulically actuated pressure control valve during drive slip control. To reduce noise behavior the valve rocker is centered within a rocker guide relative to the valve face. For this reason the rocker guide is located on the valve face. However this has the disadvantage that both measures to attach the rocker guide in the valve chamber must be taken and there is also additional production cost for manufacture of the rocker guide. Moreover, the flow behavior in the area of the valve face is adversely affected.